Juramento Inquebrantable
by Emily Delacur
Summary: Harry se encuentra al borde de la muerte pero Draco le hace una interesante propuesta en la que sabe que el vencera, aun asi Harry acepta decidido a encontrar a ese alguien... REVIEWS!


_Todos los personajes del siguiente fic son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y no __míos lamentablemente solo los tomo prestados._

_Pareja: Harry & Draco _

_La cosa es esta Draco va matar a Harry después que este venció a Voldemort pero deciden hacer una apuesta donde Harry deberá demostrarle a Draco que el verdadero amor existe y que es el que no lo ha conocido aun._

_**Juramento Inquebrantable**_

Estaba todo escuro y el corría en la oscuridad sentía como sus pies se adormecían entre el frió de la noche y el cansancio a lo lejos vislumbraba un cabello rubio platinado ondear bajo la luna y un rostro lleno de facciones delicadas, finas y frías se lucia ondeando una capa negra, una lagrima corrió por su rostro y sintió una presión en el pecho y levanto la mirada para encontrarse con un par de ojos grises que le transmitían nada solamente vació un vació inexplicable que lo hacia sentir odio por no poder entender al ya hombre que se encontraba frente a el tantos años siendo enemigos y al final le producía un desosiego no poder saber que sentía el otro hacia el tal vez odio o venganza pero este simplemente le miraba inexpresivo.

. Fuiste valiente en esta guerra Potter, lastima que no vivirás para contar que derrotaste al Señor Tenebroso porque yo te matare y luego diré que tu y mi Lord murieron en batalla… le dijo el rubio.

. Estas equivocado Malfoy si crees que me dejare asesinar por una asquerosa serpiente rastrera como tú… le respondió el moreno.

Haha mirate Potter estas débil, herido y cansado pero es lo mínimo, no negare que te admiro por haber matado al mago mas grande de todos los tiempos… pero…

El mago más grande de todos los tiempos se llamaba Dumbledore y tú lo asesinaste!

Yo no mate al viejo chiflado Potter fue Severus o ya te falla la memoria?

Si, pero tu hiciste que los mortìfagos entraran…

Y qué hubieras hecho tu Potter? Si sabiendo que si no cumplías tus padres morirían?

Harry se quedo viéndolo fijamente en los tiempos de aquel suceso el solo sentía odio nunca había pensado lo difícil que seguramente había sido para Malfoy… o tal vez si lo había hecho y simplemente se negaba a sentir compasión por el rubio.

Sabes que me quitaste al único hombre que amaba como mi padre.

vamos potter no te pongas sentimental a estas alturas ese viejo no era mas que un fraude porque no aceptas que todos estamos realmente solos al final nadie vera por ti.

Te equivocas y lo dices porque no tienes amigos.

Amigos? Hahaha que idiota eres la comadreja y la sangre sucia eh? Crees que ellos sintieron el dolor que tú sentiste, crees que ellos se ponen en tu lugar de huérfano o que entienden lo que Sirius significaba para ti? No Potter nadie te entiende, nadie en esta vida es menos egoísta que todos. Y ahora yo me encargare de terminar con tu arduo sufrimiento que te parece?

Tienes razón…

Que dijiste?

Que tienes toda la razón estùpido hurón! Todos estamos solos pero soy demasiado débil para verlo.

Vaya no pensé que abrieras los ojos nunca, dime Potter si te dejara vivir que harías con tu vida?

Buscaría una persona en este mundo que sea capaz de dar todo por mi y yo por esa persona para demostrarte que tal vez eh estado solo hasta ahora pero si es posible no estarlo se llama amar Malfoy.

Haha no comprendiste entonces jamás hallaras a esa persona!

Mátame y quédate con la duda o déjame vivir para demostrártelo.

Interesante una apuesta eh cara rajada si que sabes como salvarte solo el pellejo… bien te propongo lo siguiente si en diez años consigues a esa persona me buscaras y me la presentaras y yo probare si es capaz de dar todo por ti así como tu por esa persona, pero sino la encuentras deberás buscarme de todos modos y morir en mis manos sino lo haces sabes que yo te buscare, pero para ahorrarme la molestia haremos el conjuro inquebrantable que dices es mi única oferta…

Haha esta bien no me queda otra o si…

Harry descubrió su brazo derecho y se sentó sobre el suelo de la batalla, Malfoy conjuro unas palabras con su varita y el juramento quedo hecho si Harry no cumplía el efecto del juramento seria que Harry moriría instantáneamente…

Cap. 1

Nueve años después.

Harry tenia veintiséis años caminaba solo por las calles de Londres con un cigarrillo en la boca, normalmente vestía formal de negro y su cabello no había cambiado, se había operado en un centro muggle la vista y ya no usaba gafas, era temprano y se dirigía al trabajo después de haber conseguido ser auror se había alejado un tiempo del mundo mágico para graduarse de abogado hoy se dirigía a la corte otro típico caso de infidelidad, la señorita Klason de veinticinco años había engañado a su marido y lo había contratado a el como abogado para defenderla en una mentira donde afirmarían que ella era abusada, que ironía pensaba harry su clienta le había ofrecido mas que amistad en lugar de pagarle y el había aceptado, dinero no le faltaba la herencia de sus padres lo sostenía en una buena vida, tenia casas y vicios que atender, y de repente como cada mañana al caminar por aquella avenida cerca del trabajo venia a su mente el recuerdo del juramento que había hecho hace nueve años a veces se arrepentía y a veces se sentía feliz de haberlo hecho… pero para que había vivido? Ni siquiera se había molestado en ser una buena persona con ninguna de las mujeres que había conocido todas eran lo mismo… baile y luego ir al apartamento poco concientes por el alcohol y luego no buscar a ninguna de ellas nunca mas, no habían conseguido que el sintiera nada por ellas Harry se había vuelto un mujeriego y por mas que lo intentaba no se interesaba en nadie no daría ni una llamada de un minuto por nadie y entonces cuando dudaba que su vida durara mucho un año mas y el moriría por los efectos del juramento…

Llego a la oficina y apago el cigarrillo, se sentó y encendió su laptop vio un mensaje nuevo en su bandeja de correos y lo abrió.

_Amigo __Harry,_

_Espero te encuentres bien sabes los niños te han extrañado y Ron y yo también seguro que el mundo muggle te relaja mas que el mágico pero en el ministerio haces falta hay días que es un completo desastre deberías reconsiderar tu decisión de abandonar la posibilidad de ser el futuro ministro de magia, sabes harry a veces no lo entiendo todo estaba bien aquí porque irse… bueno no te asfixiare mas porque Ron me pidió que no lo hiciera pero porque no vienes a cenar el viernes con nosotros seria bueno verte que dices? Respóndeme por el mismo medio ya que estoy en un caso de laptops con virus mágicos son algo extraño sabes mandan desmaius cando la persona abre el archivo y tenemos muchos casos por lo mismo me mantengo en la red así que espero tu respuesta._

_Con Cariño,_

_Hermione Granger._

Harry termino de leer y se quedo pensativo a lo mejor una noche que no se embriagara le haría bien así que dio un clic en la opción de responder y empezó a teclear…

_Hermione_

_Sabes que no voy a volver al menos por un tiempo discúlpame pero es lo mejor para mi pero agradezco tu invitación y estaré encantado de ir a cenar el viernes dile a Ron que le llevare cerveza muggle es mas fuerte que la de mantequilla seguro le gustara y pues entonces creo que nos vemos._

_Suerte con el caso de virus mágicos,_

_Harry_

Se quedo pensativo, la única razón por la que se alejaba no era por lastimar a sus amigos eran algo muy preciado para el y el mundo mágico era mejor que el muggle ahí amaba su trabajo pero sabia que dentro de poco moriría lo mejor era irse alejando poco a poco y así tardarían en enterarse sus seres queridos, le viera gustado que la apuesta fuera por mas tiempo para poder aceptar el puesto de ministro pero no era así…

Cap. 2

El acusado… la señora Klason es declarada: Inocente

El caso había terminado típico Harry había ganado el caso después de todo mentir era s mejor método en la vida para obtener todo…

La Señorita Klason se lanzo abrazar a Harry y poco después…

Harry besaba con devoción aquella mujer, estaban en su apartamento, descendió al cuello de la muchacha le beso y le mordió arrancándole un gemido.

Eres asombroso Harry no puedo ser la clienta mas dichosa.

Sabes que fue fácil además haría lo que fuera por ti.

La noche transcurrió, en la madrugada la clienta salio del apartamento dejando a un Harry profundamente dormido.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Señor Malfoy no podemos invertir mas en este proyecto el museo requiere una inversión de millones y solo la estructura con los planos que usted diseño nos costo veintidós millones de dólares.

Escúchame Carl no soy una persona que deje las cosas sin terminar así que terminaremos el museo de ciencia sin importar que me que endeudado de por vida esta entendido?

Señor Malfoy usted no entiende, que pasara si el museo no tiene éxito?

Lo demoleremos y construiremos un club nocturno le parece?

Queee? Y el dinero, la inversión, el saldo de los trabajadores, esto no es cualquier cosa señor Malfoy.

Muy bien tengo que repetir las cosas, no me importa lo que cueste Termínalo!!!

Si, Señor Malfoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry se levanto a las siete y preparo un café, luego bajo a la recepción a pedir su edición del periódico muggle, volvió a subir a su apartamento y se sentó con el periódico y la tasa de café, abrió el periódico y derramo el café al ver la primera plana…

Un joven rubio de unos veintiséis años sonreía abiertamente bajo el titular…

"_SE CONSTRUIRA MUSEO DE CIENCIA CUESTE LO QUE CUESTE"_

Luego el artículo en la segunda pagina.

_El famoso joven Malfoy conocido ya por la manera tan extraña en la que ha derrochado su fortuna no deja de sorprendernos el día de ayer cuando se le informo que continuar el proyecto del museo diseño de planos del joven arquitecto Malfoy costaría mas de veintidós millones de dólares mas simplemente sonrió y dijo…. __Lo construiré cueste lo que cueste. _

_No sabemos si tendrá éxito como el teatro Livin que construyó el año pasado el cual ha tenido un éxito mundial y el día de hoy entra en la lista de los tres mejores teatros del mundo o fracasara como su proyecto de la avenida de los famosos en la que construyò una venida llena de estatuas de los mejores pintores de la historia, hasta el suelo poseía imágenes y nombres pero fue un fracaso cuando terroristas extranjeros balacearon las estatuas._

_Así__ que solo queda esperar si el museo será otro de sus muchos triunfos o uno de sus pocos fracasos…_

Harry cerro el periódico y se quedo pensando… que parecidos eran derrochando el dinero claro que el lo hacia con el propósito de ser reconocido de ganar fama y dejar huella y el lo hacia para vivir bien su poco tiempo.

X viernes en la noche X

Una mujer castaña abrió la puerta y se lanzo abrazar a un muchacho atractivo vestido de negro y con unas hermosas esmeraldas.

Ohhh harry que bueno es verte... solo mírate!

A veces Harry veía a la señora Weasley en Hermione.

Harry amigo!

Un joven pelirrojo se asomo detrás de su esposa y le estrecho la mano a Harry para lego darle un fuerte abrazo.

Como estas Ron?

No tan bien como tu eh abogado del año!

Haha vamos no es nada.

Sigues modesto eh amigo aunque debo decir que ahora te ves más fanfarrón.

Harry no supo si sonreír o molestarse era cierto era un patán bien hecho con quien fuera.

La cena camino bien los hijos de Ron y Hermione adoraban a Harry y los amigos recordaron viejos tiempos sin mencionar que Harry se rio como nunca cuando Ron vomito la cerveza muggle gritándole a Harry si lo que intentaba era envenenarlo, luego de todo Harry se fue a casa en su coche era una Homer negra que solo usaba de noche para el trabajo prefería caminar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Los días pasaban y Harry estaba conciente que cualquier día tendría que pagar la apuesta con su vida, una de tantas noches regresando del trabajo caminando con un cigarrillo en la boca y sumido en sus pensamientos vio una pareja en un callejón mas que pegada, Harry casi no recordaba haber visto tanta pasión en mucho tiempo pero lo que mas le llamo la atención fue la energía de aquel hombre, trataba aquella muchacha como si fuera lo mas preciado que tuviera y sin querer una lagrima se deslizo por la mejilla de Harry, cuanto deseaba el encontrar alguien que lo hiciera sentir así y que no fuera un polvo de una noche.

Sin quererlo al sentir que el cigarro consumido le quemaba la boca soltó un gemido de dolor y obtuvo la atención de aquella pareja.

Disculpen no era mi intención yo…

Sintió que el tiempo se congelaba aquel hombre había demostrado ser muy dulce con aquella mujer pero la mirada que le dirigía en aquel momento a Harry era fría, severa y elegante al mismo tiempo, aquel hombre poseía unos hermosos ojos grises y un cabello rubio platinado,

Malfoy! Pero...

Potter vaya siempre te gusta llamar la atención de alguna manera ehh pero tranquilo seguro podías esperar a que terminara no?

Esa no era mi intención Malfoy!

No importa creo que necesitamos hablar un poco parece que con los años al fin has madurado y seguramente podrás sostener una platica decente con tu exenemigo no?

Exenemigo?

Vamos Potter después de todo este tiempo no creerás que todos los pleitos y dramas siguen bombeando en mi sangre, no Potter tengo mejores cosas en que concentrarme, que dices tomamos algo?

Amor pero íbamos a tu apartamento! .- chillo la muchacha que Draco ya no abrazaba.

Cállate! Vete eh encontrado algo mejor que hacer esta noche…

Esto Draco lo dijo con una mirada cruel a la cual la muchacha respondió con los ojos llenos de agua salda para luego salir corriendo y maldiciendo.

Bien ya que me deshice de un estorbo prosigamos al siguiente, que dices tomamos algo?

Es en serio?... – Harry le sostuvo la mirada

Demonios Potter solo di si o No!

Bueno no tengo nada que hacer a donde vamos?

Hay un club muy bueno cerca de aquí pero no creo que lo conozcas es para gente con buen gusto.

No será Gin Club? .- Pregunto Harry mientras alzaba una ceja.

Vaya! Si precisamente pensé que eran más exclusivos con la clientela.

Malfoy para que lo sepas el gerente es amigo mió.

Bien, bien ya tendrás tiempo de alardear de tu posición actual ahora vamos.

El rubio saco un llavero y lo presiono un convertible negro parpadeo cerca de ellos.

Vayaaaa que carro tan… esta bien.

Vamos Potter no escondas tu admiración aunque se que no es gran cosa para ti, sube.

El rubio condujo al club nocturno con el moreno sentado a su lado en el convertible, Harry sentía extraño aquello pero si algo le extrañaba era que en los últimos años se había acostumbrado a estar solo y para su sorpresa la imponente presencia del rubio no le incomodaba.

Llegaron al club y al entrar el reconocimiento de Draco fue muy obvio varias miradas y muchas sonrisas además de algunas manos que se alzaban para saludarle, Harry sonrió ante esto quien diría que el hijo de un mortífago ahora tenia una vida normal rodeado de muggles que le admiraban por su carrera muggle todo había cambiado repentinamente.

Se sentaron en la barra.

Y bien que pedirá ahora San Potter?

Una cerveza por favor.

Vaya! - pero el rubio no hizo ningún gesto ni ademán simplemente se dirigió al que estaba detrás de la barra viéndolo.

Dame n martini Jacob.

Claro Señor Malfoy

Apenas Harry asimilaba la idea de que Malfoy conocía incluso al personal de aquel lugar y que seguro todos se preguntaban que diablos hacia el con Malfoy si nunca habían ido juntos haha Harry rió en su mente seguro los demás pensaban que eran gays, con este pensamiento una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Harry.

Que es tan chistoso Potter?

Y Jacob apareció con las bebidas, Harry tomo media cerveza de un solo trago, mientras que el rubio dio un elegante sorbo acompañado por un sutil movimiento de muñeca que Harry no pudo dejar escapar.

Veo que cierto enemigo mío se ha vuelto un adicto al alcohol sin mencionar la nicotina que dejo esa quemadura en tu labio.

Inconcientemente Harry se llevo dos dedos al labio para sentir la quemadura y el rubio siguió con la mirada el recorrido de aquellos dedos.

Malfoy te sientes bien? Deja de verme con esa cara idiota!

Verte! Estas loco Potter ya quisieras tú que yo te viera.

Continuaron la velada hablando de cosas fugaces, del trabajo de Malfoy, de la muchacha de aquella noche, de lo nuevos hábitos de Harry, etc. hasta que una muchacha se acerco meneándose a Malfoy.

Vaya Gatito al fin vienes acompañado de alguien que no llevaras a la cama!

Si, pero seguro encontrare a alguien para eso, como estas Sandy?

Harry describió en su mente a Sandy como muchas de las facilotas que se tiraba cada noche, cuando se percato de que ese nombre "Sandy" le traía un recuerdo.

Sandy?

Harry?

Como estas? - Harry se termino su cerveza y trato de parecer natural, Sandy era una de sus muchas aventuras pero Harry la había lastimado cuando ella le confeso su profundo amor y ahora la encontraba coqueteando con Draco que inverosímil toda aquella situación.

Acaso se conocen? - les pregunto el rubio.

Si, bueno no en realidad yo… - Sandy se limito a ver con autosuficiencia a Harry.

Que si nos conocemos, Draco no tienes ni idea conozco cada milímetro de este tonto niño.

Que demonios significa eso?

Nada no significa nada! Sandy acaso tienes que publicárselo a todo el mundo sabes que me gusta la discreción!

Discreción? Haha tu no eres nadie para exigirme ser discreta y si quiero contarle a Draco que me acosté contigo treinta días de cada tres meses que te ví lo hago y no puedes hacer nada.

Vaya demasiada información, Jacob dame otro martini .- dijo Draco limitándose a ver uno y luego al otro.

Gatito te quedaras hoy en el hotel.

Ahora no lo se.- Draco sonrió forzadamente, compartir cama con alguien que lo había hecho con Harry no era de su interés.

Bueno si te decides búscame sino te recomiendo a Harry es todo un león. .- después de ese comentario Sandy se fue riendo.

Vaya un león eh? -Draco no pudo más y hecho a reírse sonoramente.

Puedes calmarte!

Si ya ya de acuerdo pero quien diría que hemos compartido a la misma mujer en la cama ahora se porque me decía león cuando lo hacíamos haha la tienes traumada Potter.

Si se enamoro pero esos no eran mis planes.

Te lo dije una vez Potter es necesario que te repita las palabras por las que apostaste tu vida, sabes que ganare no encontraras a alguien que logre amarte sobre todas las cosas como tu a ella.

Si cada día lo acepto más.

Victoria me encanta! - Dio otro sorbo a su martini.


End file.
